destati_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Detta
"Bez, stop that." - Luna Detta Biography Early Life Luna hails from a species called Vahlahttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Vahla, they are a nomadic, naturally shrewd, near human species in a permanent search for their lost home world. Everyone born was Force-sensitive, but Vahla were a bit different from most species as they were naturally in tune with the dark side of the Force. Not every Vahla knew of this fact though. Luna was born with natural red hair, a sign to her people that she was blessed by the goddess they worshipped, Vahlhttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Vahl. So naturally, she must have been there to do something important. From an early age, Luna was taught ways in the Force until she would be old enough to possibly join the reforming cult ‘''Ember of Vahl''http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ember_of_Vahl’ herself. Her parents were incredibly proud to have a blessed child and treated her like a Princess. From a young age she had the idea that Jedi were evil drilled into her brain. To this day the woman harbors an intense distrust for them, from both how she was raised and the fact they slaughtered many of her people many years ago. Running Away and Finding Love All her youth she felt stifled, she began to harbor a hatred for her parents, her culture, the way they lived. She didn’t /want/ to be this blessed person who was supposedly destined to do great things for their people. She wanted to just live /her/ life the way she wanted and so when she was nearing fifteen years of age she stole her father’s ship and flew off world for the first time ever. The thrill was enough to cinch it for her. She wasn’t ever going to return home. It didn’t take her long to ditch her father’s ship and acquire a new one. Within a short time, she had developed a bit of a name for herself in the bounty hunter world. That was how she met her future husband, a Mandalorian who just happened to cross her path. For two years they developed their romance, Sibar taught her not be so hostile to everyone, but how to channel that anger in the proper direction and she taught him even the most volatile people can love. When they married, Luna married into Clan Detta and she moved to Mandalore to live with her new husband. They were happy for many years until he caught her using the Force one day. After a rather heated argument, she managed to calm him down and she began to explain to him the way of her people. It was something she was born with, she couldn’t control it. He listened to her, they spoke all night about it and he accepted it. She became a bartender at the Oyu’baat and settled in pretty nicely. She continued to hide her Force abilities from the rest of Mandalore, Sibar being the only one to know. She enjoyed the work and she liked interacting with people. She would let the crowds get a bit rowdy but step out of line once and Luna would be quick to toss you out on your ass. Pregnant and Alone Fast forward to present time, the twenty-nine year old recently discovered she was pregnant. She hadn't been able to tell Sibar before he went off to help a friend of his with some business on ''Nar Shaddaa''. It's been months and she's heard nothing from him nor anyone else. Most assume he's dead but Luna was almost numb in a way. She continues to work and most if not everyone by now knows about her pregnancy, being roughly four to five months along she is just beginning to show signs of a baby bump. References Category:Mandalorian Category:Character